thenewrailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel Domination
Written by DonaldDouglasandToby6 Norman always wanted to impress Diesel, so he tried to get the other Diesels of Sodor to help, but they always refused. One day, Norman was in Tidmouth Yards with Paxton and Sidney. "You two don't understand the concept of domination. We must dominate the whole island or else those horrid steam artifacts will keep their reign," he told them, "Paxton, you take over the Blue Mountain Quarry and Sidney, you take over the Docks." "Huh? Where's the Docks? Where am I? Who are you?" asked Sidney. "I don't want to dominate Sodor. I like it the way it is," added Paxton. "Ugh, you two are useless! At least my brother sees my point," grumpled Norman and was about to shunt some trucks when he broke down. "Oh, why can't those lazy workmen mend me?!" he cried. Paxton and Sidney couldn't help but laugh. "Wait, why are we laughing?" asked Sidney. Paxton ignored him and went off to his favorite place, the Blue Mountain Quarry. "What's my name?" Sidney asked Norman. Norman groaned and said, "Can't you remember anything? What you need is a rebuild so you won't have memory loss." "What's memory mean?" "Oh, forget it!" sighed Norman. Salty arrived to take him to the Dieselworks. "Argh, matey! We have some trouble on our island, eh?" he chuckled. Norman said nothing and Salty pushed him to the Dieselworks. "Bye however you are!" called Sidney and went off to the fuel depot to get a refill. At the Blue Mountain Quarry, Paxton was talking to Skarloey. "Norman wants to take over with Diesel and wants me to help, but I don't want to. What do I do?" he asked. "Don't worry about it, Paxton. The Fat Controller will deal with them if they even lay a buffer on anyone," comforted Skarloey. Paxton sighed and waited for the slate to go into his trucks so he could take them to the Docks. Meanwhile, Diesel was at Tidmouth Sheds, on the turntable. "You must move now!" cried Henry, but Diesel didn't listen. "Without your silly turntable, you won't be useful, will you? Ha ha ha!" laughed Diesel. Just then, the Fat Controller arrived. "And neither will you, Diesel! You Diesels always cause nothing but trouble!" he groaned, "I thought I could trust you after you rescued Clarabel, but it looks like I can't." Sidney rolled up. "Is this the Docks? Norman asked me to take it over, but I don't know how. Can you help?" he asked. "Sidney! You ruined another plan!" fumed Diesel. The Fat Controller took in Sidney's words. "Diesel, are you trying to dominate Sodor again?" he asked sternly. Diesel squirmed. "I didn't! It was all Norman's fault!", he said. "But you told him to tell us to take over," said Sidney. "I didn't know Sidney can remember!" laughed Henry. Diesel snorted. "Well, Diesel. You will be sent away, once again, in disgrace. My railway has expanded a lot now, and it turns out I don't need you since I have so many new engines, like Norman, Paxton, and Sidney. Unfortunately, it turns out that I may have to send Norman as well, but I'll give him another chance," lectured the Fat Controller. Diesel's driver jumped down from the cab. "As for you! You are evil too, or else you wouldn't have let Diesel do all of these things! You will be fired for good and a better driver will be hired. Maybe a new driver can teach Diesel some sense," sighed the Fat Controller. The engines were very pleased, except Diesel of course. "It feels like a whole weight has been lifted off my wheels!" smiled Paxton at the docks. "A new era at last!" grumpled Cranky, "Maybe I can convince the Fat Controller to send you annoying bugs away as well!" Paxton snorted and went back to the Blue Mountain Quarry, pleased to no longer be Diesel's slave. Category:Stories Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Stories Featuring Henry